dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 192
Episode 192 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It was the first episode of 2016. Highlights * Recreational Drug of the Day. * Man thinks Repzion is allowed to be killed. * Fuck this cunt. * Jim Ass meets Ashley. * TrueEmpiricism won't fuck off. * Probably the greatest screen cap of the series. Videos Played # Watching the drunken peasants is depressing. # Phoenix Woman Accused Of Killing Atheist Victim, Then Keeping The Body On Her Couch As A Shrine # Woman finds vulgar note on pizza receipt # Putin cites NATO as threat to Russia # Ted Cruz's dad courts controversy # The Satanic Temple performs the nation's first state-sanctioned Satanic Ceremony in history # Neil Cavuto embarrasses student who wants free college and has no idea how to pay for it # Skywriters send message to Donald Trump at Rose Parade # Brett Keane Prank Called (not found) # Kenneth Copeland, Jesse Duplantis, defending their private jets # Sloth Commentary - The Amazing Ignoramus - Revenge of the Neckbeard # Klein Family Loses Everything for Opposing Homosexuality # Colorism and Light-Skinned Privilege | 4 Minute Feminism # HULK HOGAN "The Only Thing that is Real ... Is Your Faith in Christ" Start Of The Show The show started out with TJ getting attacked by the Otherkin on Tumblr. They brought Paul and Ashley on the show. Paul came out as a weaboo and also announced that Ashley will kill TJ during the meetup for daring to make fun of Otherkin. They announced and updated the meetup again. The DP announced Tommy from the Bronx, signed Dinoaur shirts, and the possibility of other DP guests will be at the meetup. They moved on to the Troll Or Not A Troll segment where they played a video from someone who said watching Drunken Peasants is depressing. He complained about how foolish the DP are. The guy claimed that Repzion is allowed to be murdered, because he false DMCA'd Vegan Gains. Ben, TJ, and Scotty immediately labeled him as a troll, while Paul and Ashley said he was not a Troll, just dumb. DP started a new segment called Recreational Drug of the Day. The entire segment consists of TJ educating people about recreational drugs. This episode they did an educational segment on alcohol. The entire live chat was pissed at TJ's boring teaching skills. They played a news story of an African American woman who murdered an atheist, because the bible said so. She used the dead atheist as a shrine. They played another story about some woman who received a note that said "Fuck this Cunt" on her receipt after being a huge cunt. They played another news story about Vladimir Putin getting mad at NATO. Middle Of The Show The peasants then played a video about Ted Cruz's dad speaking crazy shit. They pointed out the obvious sexual tension between the two. They watched a video of a Satanic Ceremony at the satanic temple. TJ thought it needed more creepiness and edge. The peasants then watched Neil Cavuto straw-man the socialist movement. They then play a news clip of sky writing saying "fuck this cunt" "Trump is disgusting". The peasants then play a video of someone pretending to be a working at a Chinese restaurant prank calling Brett Keane. The prankster tells Brett that he is no longer allowed to come to the restaurant, as he eats too much. They start their Crazy People segment and try to call Brett, who doesn't answer. They mock Brett for awhile then play a few seconds of one of Brett's cringey hangouts. The peasants turned to a clip of bullshit Christian con-artists defending their private jets. God then checked to see if they were okay with the planes, like he's a waiter making sure people are okay with their food. It then turns out the jets are perfectly okay, and if you say otherwise you've been tricked by Satan. End Of The Show They then play a video of Sloth from The Goonies, who uses screenshots from the 2013 Tomb Raider game because... Uh... We'll have to get back to you on that. The Sloth speaks in a weird voice and lays down sick burns on TJ while watching his "Women Are Not Smart" video. TJ was pwned beyond return, yet tried to play it off by saying he feels sorry for the Sloth. TJ and Paul recommend that the Sloth stop making vlogs and do let's plays of Tomb Raider. The peasants then bring Jim Ass onto the show. Jim talks with Ashley then harasses Paul before they move onto videos. The then played a Caiden Cowgirl video where Caiden cried that a couple were fined when they should have been able to keep the money and give it to God, who needs his cash, nigga. They play more of this shitty video and discuss the possibility of a debate between True Empiricism and Jim Ass. The peasants then go onto the White Guilt segment and play a video from a stupid bitch. Fuck this cunt. They then go onto Storytime With Paul. Paul pointed out that Jim Ass is just going to interrupt until he's kicked. Paul started his story about getting drunk. Jim Ass interrupted 3 times and was kicked. Paul then continues the story with him drinking more, then sitting down in the shower and puking on his cock and balls when his girlfriend came in. Later, Paul was drunk and fell asleep on his girlfriends pussy. After Storytime With Paul, they play one last video about Hulk Hogan, that turns out to be a Crigilant Vistian video. They peasants watch this video and somehow manage not to kill themselves. The peasants bitch about TrueEmpiricism then wrap up the show. Quotes * "Nigga, pizza?" - Paul states his favorite food. * "We wish you a merry Christmas!" - TJ sings to a dead person. * "Fuck this cunt." - TJ when writing receipts. * "It's still pizza, Ben! Of course I'd fucking eat it!" - TJ. * "The poor one percent!" - TJ before crying. * "How big is your PP?" - Jim Ass asks the important question. * "It's Yaweh or the highway!" - TJ delivers his ultimatum. * "I make them get puss rings." - Jim Ass on his girlfriends. Trivia * Paul is Snorlax-kin. * Otherkin are now harassing TJ. * Jim Ass is the Fonz of DP. * Ben has called for the genocide of weeaboo's. * Paul is obsessed with rat testicles. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass Category:Episodes featuring The Vigilant Christian